What if crows and bears had babies?
by Thy Blue Pen Cap
Summary: Well one day I was reading yaoi and hoped my dear hardest that I would find some more SenriXCooro. But no. So I created this. warning: beautiful butt smex X3


Well hello hello!This is Yoai-chan! And here to bring you a new story!

Husky: Don't you have others stories to work on...

Me: Sorry! But as I was going through the +Anima stories, I didn't really see much Senri and Cooro yoai! And it made me sad! Like this ToT

Husky: Your such a pervert! Your only 15!

Me: So! I have a friend who's just turned 14 who writes this kind of stuff!

Husky: --' I think I know where your going with this...

Me: And where would that be?

Husky: Your going to make Senri and Cooro do something right?

Me: Oh! Your good! Now shut up so I can tell these wonderful people about this story!

Husky: Fine. Just to let you know that you DO NOT own Senri, Cooro, or anybody in +Anima!

Me: I know that! If I did then Senri and Cooro would be together forever!!! *rainbows*

Husky: 0.0' Okay...just get on with the story....

* * *

Today was a great day. Well one reason was it was warm and sunny and the +Anima gang didn't have to worry about money or food for while. And another reason too. Today was the three year that Cooro, Husky, Senri, and Nana had been together.

During the years, roles have been silently given out. Husky, 15, he is the brain of the group. So he deals with money, food, and such. Nana, 14, she is the nurse and the reason why they didn't freeze to death. Senri, 18, was the strength of the group. And Cooro, 15, was…just Cooro.

Nothing really changed, well expect the fact that their all-taller. And that Husky has a ponytail and has a crush on Nana for over a year now. Oh! And Nana also has crush on Husky and has C-cup breast. And the three of them just entered puberty around a year or two ago. So pretty much nothing changed.

"Can you believe it Husky!!? It's been three years since we all been together!" Cooro said jumping all over Husky. "Yes, I know. Now get off!" Husky said before hitting him with his 'Cooro punishing stick' I mean staff. "Owww…" Cooro said as Nana sighed and Senri stared.

Remember me telling you it was a great day? Well for Senri, it felt like hell. He was burning up causing his cheeks to be a bright red. And lucky for Senri, these children don't know what 'in heat' meant…I think it's a good thing. How ever you look at it, the younger +Animas don't know that this would ever happen.

"Senri!? Your cheeks are red! Do you have a fever? Hey guys! I think Senri has a fever!" Cooro said as soon as he saw Senri's red cheeks and starts checking his forehead. Cooro's hand was so soft and cool against his forehead. "Senri! If you were sick, you should of told us", Nana said as she forced Senri to lay against a tree. Then Nana checked. Senri thought that her hand was a little too warm for his liking. But all he wanted to do is go sleep this through as he did during the years.

"Sleep", Senri said knowing Nana will think that's all he needs. "All right then. Husky and I are going to go to the closet town to see if they got anything useful. Cooro is going to take of you. Cooro, please be quiet for Senri. He needs his rest. We'll be back by sunrise if by latest. See ya! Come on Husky!" Nana said before dragging more than willing Husky.

"Hey Senri? Do you think something going on with those two cause lately they have been spending a lot of time together", Cooro said sitting next to the bear +anima. Senri gently smiled and nodded. "I thought so too! I'm bored", said the easily bored crow. Senri looked around to see what the little crow-boy could do.

He saw a stream over to his left and pointed it out. "A stream? That sounds fun! Do you want come?" Cooro said as he quickly stood up. But right now all Senri was thinking was a very wet Cooro. "Senri? Did you hear me? Do you wanna come with me?" Cooro said waving his hand in front of Senri's face. Hearing the question, Senri quickly agreed.

They walked as slowly as Cooro could mange since Senri was 'sick'. As soon as they reached it, Cooro stripped off his clothes (Expect undies!) and jumped right in. Senri was sitting against the nearest tree watching Cooro play in the water. But just seeing the small 15-year-old all wet and giggling just made his heat even worse, but he believed he could handle it.

Okay. He can't handle it. Right now Senri wants to just jump him and fuck Cooro right then and there! But Senri is way too nice and gentle to ever do that Cooro. So he thought why not slowly get Cooro into it. Perfect. Senri slightly smirks at his evil little plan.

Senri stands up and quickly and quietly strips off all his clothes (And I mean all!) and slides down into the water. All he could think of was Cooro's hot little mouth sucking his fingers. That totally wasn't making him hard as fuck. And finally reaching to the playful teen, Senri rests his head on Cooro's girly shoulders.

"Oh! Hey Senri! Are you better enough to come play with me in the water?" Cooro asked naively. 'He is so naïve but so hot…' Senri thought as he began licking his neck. "EEKK! Senri! Stop that! It tickles!" Cooro said as he started giggling. Senri smiled as he wrapped his arms around the small teen. Senri starts kissing up his neck and, then making him turning around, kisses his lips. Cooro's lips were as soft as Senri thought they were.

Cooro may not seem like it but he really really likes Senri. And when Senri kissed him, he thought he ate a bunch of butterflies again. (Don't ask. Okay you can ask) His face flustered a bright pink as Senri finally lets his lips go. As Cooro looked up, he sees something in Senri's eye. He didn't know what it was but he knows he's going to like it.

Cooro pull back Senri's lips back onto his. Senri, who was very surprised but liked it, so he starts licking Cooro's bottom lip. Cooro opened his mouth to let Senri in. His tonage search the craven of the smaller teen's mouth. And Senri tasted apples. Cooro was a bit confused, but he soon got it. Senri picked him up and moved him onto a large flat rock.

Senri then starts licking and sucking down his neck. Cooro starts moaning loudly. Senri spots his nipples being hard, so he went in and starts sucking and nipping on it. "S-Senri! Awww!" Cooro moaned as Senri begins to pinch his other. Cooro never felt this good before. He felt something weird going on to his penis again. It's like its growing!

"S-Senri! What's wrong with my private part?! It feels like this getting bigger!" Cooro said almost sounding scared. Senri looks down and sees Cooro's tent pitching. He smiles and kisses the top. He pulls down the younger boy's underwear. Cooro has in no clue in what Senri is doing, so in curiosity he let him continue.

He licks the slit at the tip, causing a great deal of pleasure to Cooro. Senri then engulf his whole dick into mouth and start moving, licking while doing so. Cooro's head swung back and trust his hips in Senri's moans louder and starts saying his name. And Senri is loving every minute of it. Hoping to hear his name louder, he takes his hand onto the base and starts pumping.

And granting his wish, Cooro saying it louder. Cooro has no clue what he is doing but he loves all the things that Senri is doing to him. Senri pulls out the younger teen's dick, which causing him to groan in disappointment. But he starts smirking and holds up two fingers. He puts the two fingers onto Cooro's lips.

Cooro looks at him curiously. And then Senri said," Suck" Cooro immediately takes his fingers and starts sucking them. Just him doing this, made Senri lightly moan. Hearing the light moan got Cooro very…hot? Yes that is exactly how he felt. He couldn't really explain it but he does. And he is also getting a weird tingly feeling in his stomach

Senri felt that Cooro has done a good enough job, he pulls them out. He moves his fingers to the entrance of Cooro's nice, smooth, pumped bum. He slowly enters, hearing the hisses from the naïve uke. He waits until Cooro is adjust to his fingers. He doesn't like how this is feeling right now but he trusts Senri. Now he feels better.

He starts to move his fingers in and out of the little body. Cooro starts moaning against each the large fingers goes in. Drool starts streaming down his tan cheeks from the movement. His fingers scissor. Cooro's head slam back moaning very loudly. 'This is making moan like this, than I can't wait what his reaction is', he thought as he pulled his finger out. Cooro groaned in displeasure.

Senri smirked before plunging into Cooro. "Awww!! Ouch! T-that h-hurt! T-take it out!" Cooro cried as a tear or two came out. Senri bends over to his ear and whispers in his ear," Its okay. It will get better. Trust me" Then he kisses the tears away. His eyes widen as Senri whispers these sweet things to him. "O-okay. I-I trust you", he said as he started beginning to get use to a nine inch something that Cooro didn't know.

He finally felt Cooro tightly around his dick. Cooro was soo tight! It felt so good pulls out till the head was in the entrance and as slowly as he could mange, pushes in. "Aww!" ,he yelled as Senri hit a spot that he liked. He knew where to hit now. So he starts hitting again and again, each time going faster and harder.

"Senri! Oh god! Oh god! Yes! This. Feels. So. Good.", Cooro said as he was being pound. Faster and harder. This was heaven, even if he didn't know what they were doing. Then something was coming from his private. "Senri! Awww!!!",he cried as this white stuff came out and went all over his and Senri's bellies.

Senri sees that Cooro climaxed. He started grunting as he was going to himself. "Cooro!", he said in his loudest voice (Which is about a little louder then normal talking) as he came in Cooro's cute little butt.

They laid there like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Senri pulls out from him and lays beside the his cute little crow-boy. Cooro starts yawning and begins to fall asleep.

After the few minutes of rest,Senri slowly puts Cooro in the stream and cleaning him up. Then he got him and himself dry and dressed, Senri carried his mate back to the tree that Nana forced him on, to make it look like they have been there the whole time. Senri sat sleeping Cooro next to him and went to sleep himself. Now today was a good day for Senri.


End file.
